A suprize for two new couples
by McGivafan0101
Summary: McGee gets arested for a crime he didnt commit! i suck at summaries...McGiva and Semperace


Thom E. Gemcity and His Biggest Fan

By: McGivafan0101

Ziva wasn't sure if she should go in. she wasn't invited directly, but she could read Tim like an open book. He had wanted her over, but for what. She raised her hand to knock, but paused. She put her hand down and walked away. "No" she thought "Tim wouldn't want me here."

She went home got dressed for bed and laid down to continue her book, Deep six by the one and only Thom E. Gemcity. Despite Tony's continuing insults she loved the book. In fact she often logged on to Thom's website and sent him reviews saying things like: _I think Agent McGregor and Officer Lisa should get together. _Or _I love your books, they are awesome. I love you!_ She wondered what he would think of her if he found out the reviews were from her, but she signed them with her initials and used a fake account on the library's computer, so there is no way he could find out. She was getting drowsy so she sent one quick review and went to bed.

Tim had just gotten back from dropping his friend Leah off at Bethesda Navel Hospital.

He was at his desk, again checking his reviews of his books like he did every night. He paused, a review from some one at NCIS?!?!?! He opened it up it read:

_Dear Thom E. Gemcity,_

_I love Your Books, but I don't see the love between Agent Tommy and Officer Lisa. _

_You seem really smart, but ask yourself does Lisa really love Tommy._

_Your Biggest Fan,_

_Z.A.D_

Z.A.D.? Was there even any one at NCIS with those initials…then it hit him

"Ziva!" Tim began to redden as he read some of her previous reviews. He made a plan, he printed out all her comments and reviews and set them in a folder for tomorrow. He went to his bedroom taking of his work clothes leaving on his boxers and slipping on his MIT t-shirt. He curled up in bed with a smile on his face going over tomorrow in his head.

Ziva woke up to the blaring alarm next to her. She slammed it to shut the thing up. Ziva got dressed in her normal work clothes, a pair of jeans and a quarter sleeve green shirt. She went to make her breakfast when Tony called.

"David." Ziva said mouth full of cereal.

"Hey we have a case, dead Chief Petty officer in Bethesda." Tony stated.

"Tony it's a hospital, people die all the time, yes?" Ziva replied in a smug tone.

"Not in the middle of the lobby with a gun shot in there head and back." Tony hung up.

"How rude." Ziva walked to the bathroom to brush the tangled mane of hair she had then left.

Tim woke with a smile. He checked his E-Mail and clicked the newest one. Tony sent it, "Death at a Hospital, that's a new one." Tim quirked a smile played on his lips as he walked out of his apartment dressed for work, folder in hand. He locked the door after saying a quick Good-bye to Jethro. A skip in his step he got in his car and made his way to NCIS. He was the first one there, so he took out one of the reviews he printed the previous night ant placed it on Ziva's desk. He quickly sat down and began franticly typing as usual.

_Ding_

Ziva stepped out of the elevator with Tony close behind. She sat down and noticed the paper on her desk. A blush slowly crept up her face as she read. She snuck a look at Tim. He was concentrating hard on what ever he was typing. She needed to figure out who put the paper on her desk. Tony came to mind, it could have been Tim, maybe Abby? She stuffed the paper into her bottom desk drawer with a lock on it so no one (Tony) could read it. She began working on her last report when Gibbs came in.

"Gear up, Tony get the van." Gibbs barked throwing Tony the keys and grabbing his gear. She locked the drawer and put the key in her pocket and followed Gibbs and Tony. Tim did the same but she didn't notice him place another review on her desk and follow in the elevator.

"Getting slower McSlowpoke?" Tony added as Tim just made it into the elevator.

Ziva didn't hear a thing she was lost in thought, who ever set the reviews on her desk knew about her enjoyment out of Tim's books. She needed to find out whom.

When they got to the crime scene Tim helped Ziva out of the back of the van by handing her his hand, she graciously accepted, and the slight blush on her cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Tim, he smiled. They walked into the hospital and immediately saw the body, Gibbs had told the nurse not to touch or move the body.

"Duck, do we have a T.O.D?" Gibbs questioned the doctor. Tim didn't hear the answer because he was paying attention to Tony flipping the body face up. Tim gasped. Everyone turned to him.

"Do you know her McGee?" Gibbs asked staring Tim down.  
"That's Chief Petty Officer Leah Collins." Tim stated in utter shock. "I was with her not more than twelve hours ago." Tim was still processing this when Ducky pulled the probe from Leah's liver.

"Well then Timothy, you're the prime suspect, Miss. Collins died not more than Five hours ago." Tim's mind was boggling, who would kill such an innocent woman? But instead of saying that he corrected Ducky,

"Uh…It's Mrs., Ducky, she got married to Tom Collins six months ago, and they just had a daughter." Tim blocked out any thing else that was said. He was just with her a wile ago. Who would kill her?

"McGee!" Tim woke up to Gibbs yelling his name.

"Coming boss!" Tim yelled in response. Boy was he in a ton of chastising from Tony.

Ziva watched Gibbs question Tim, was he really capable of murder. No that was silly, she'd seen how he'd reacted killing that cop. There was no way he could have killed Leah. They all got into the van, but with Tim in the back. No one was allowed to talk to him about the case. Ziva didn't know what to think, she didn't even remember walking back to the bullpen. When se realized where she was she looked down and saw another review note. She unconsciously blushed. She looked up to see if the culprit was there: Tony was smiling, but that was usual for him. Tim was frowning and not typing like usual, weird. Ziva was pulled out of her thought when her computer alerted her she had, what Tim and Abby referred to as an IM, she clicked on it to read.

**McGeek04 says: Done staring?**

**Mossadchick25 says: I wasn't staring.**

**McGeek04 says: Were to. ; )**

**Mossadckick25 says: I was wondering why you were sad. ^.^**

**McGeek04 says: Gibbs thinks I killed someone, she was my best friend.**

**Mossadchick25 says: He doesn't think you killed her; you're just the only suspect and all the clues point to you….**

**McGeek04 says: Thnxs Ziva.**

_McGeek04 has logged off_

_Mossadchick25 has logged off_

Tim was confused, who would want to put him in jail? He didn't have any enemies that he knew of. In mid-thought Gibbs came into the bullpen.

"McGee let me see your weapon." Gibbs asked afraid of what he would find.

"Uh what's this about boss?" McGee asked afraid he was going to be kicked off the team.

"I can't share that information with you Agent McGee." Gibbs said as he walked into the elevator with Tim's weapon. Tim was guessing he needed to match the bullets to the ones found on the body; well Abby wasn't going to find any thing. Tim was sure of that.

_**Seven minutes later**_

Tim saw the FBI walk through the doors of the elevator leaded by Gibbs. Tim stood up.

"I am Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS. I am investigating the alleged offenses of Leah and Tom Collins of which you are suspected. Before proceeding with this investigation, I want to advise you of your rights under Article 31 of the Uniform Code of Military Justice. You have the right to remain silent, that is, to say nothing at all. Any statement you do make, either oral or written, may be used against you in a trial by court-martial or in other judicial, nonjudicial or administrative proceedings. You have the right to consult with a lawyer prior to any questioning and to have a lawyer present during this interview. You have the right to military counsel free of charge. In addition to military counsel, you are entitled to civilian counsel of your own choosing at your own expense. You may request a lawyer at any time during this interview. Have you previously requested counsel after advisement of rights?" Gibbs said with sadness in his voice.

"No." Tim calmly stated.

"If you decide to answer questions during this interview, you may stop the questioning at any time. Do you understand your rights? Do you want a lawyer?" Gibbs continued with protocol.

"No." Tim said just as calm.

"Have you already consulted an attorney about this matter?" Gibbs was sure it wasn't Tim, he knew him.

"No." Tim once again said.

"Are you willing to answer questions? Do you understand that your are free to end this interview at any time?" Gibbs said the end of the depressing speech.

"Yes." Tim answered tears in his voice.

He was leaded to the elevator by Gibbs, a hot FBI agent and a small woman whom the FBI agent called Bones. Ziva was on the brink of tears now; the man she loved was being arrested of a crime she knew he didn't commit. How or why would he kill Tom? He had to have been buried about the time when Tim started hanging out with Leah…

That's silly, or was it? Would Tim kill for love? Ziva couldn't control the tears any more she let them fall, she let herself fall to her knees. Tim saw this just as the elevator doors closed. Ziva quickly picked herself up, she has NEVER cried about a man before. Why now, why Tim? She wasn't in love, she wasn't in love, and she fell to the ground she WAS in love. Hot tears streamed down her face as she wished he would be found innocent. But that was highly unlikely, now a days you're guilty until proven innocent. She sighed and sat down at her desk and buried her face in her arms.

"Hey, you never cried when I got thrown in jail." Tony obviously confused by her actions.

"That because you're Tony DiNozzo, you're a tough guy. It's McGee we're talking about, soft, gentile McGee." As she said this more tears escaped.

"Agent McGee I'm Agent Booth of the FBI and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth said as he led Tim to the FBI interrogation room.

"Dr. Brennan I've read your book, I'm an author myself." Tim said smiling.

"I don't believe I've heard of you." Dr. Brennan replied.

"I'm under the pseudonym of Thom E. Gemcity." He stated waiting for a response.

"Oh, Deep Six and Rock Hollow, right?" Dr. Brennan asked.

"Ya." Tim replied as they entered the room.

"Agent McGee, What is your connection with Leah Collins and her husband?" Booth asked.

"I was friends with Leah when she was at MIT." Tim calmly stated. "I met Tom at graduation, Leah introduced us."

"Were you and Leah ever sexually active?" Booth questioned.

"No, she was gorgeous but I stayed away to focus on my studies." Tim answered.

Ziva went down to Abby's lab; she walked in on Abby washing the mud off her boots.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked Abby.

"Ziva!" Abby Yelled in surprise.

"You framed McGee!" Ziva yelled in shock at the Goth girl.

"You found out, now I have to take you out." Abby cocked a gun and aimed it at Ziva.

Shoot! Ziva didn't have hers, so she stuck to good old fashioned hand-to-gun combat.

"Abby, why?" Ziva asked hopefully stalling her.

"He should have paid more attention to me than you or Leah." Abby said just as Ziva kicked the gun out of Abby's hand and ran after it. Ziva got her hand on it and turned to point in at Abby when Gibbs runs in.

"What's going on?" Gibbs yells picking Abby up. Ziva still had the gun pointed at her.

"She framed McGee Gibbs." Ziva said still in shock.

"Prove I did Ziva, I loved Tim like a brother." Abby retorted hugging Gibb's side.

"First, you didn't get all the dirt off your boots, and second," Ziva pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play. "You were recorded."

Gibbs heard Ziva and Abby's conversation from just a few minutes ago.

"_Abby, why?"_ Gibbs heard Ziva ask.

"_He should have paid more attention to me than you or Leah."_ As soon as Gibbs heard this he hand cuffed Abby and locked her in the interrogation room.

Booth was listening to someone behind the glass talk through an ear piece.

"Agent McGee, You are free to go." Booth said a smile on his lips.

"Really?" Tim asked as Ziva ran into the room and tackled Tim.

"Whoa, Ziva hey." Tim replied. He felt Ziva's tears on his shirt.

"I-I-It was A-Abby!" She managed to choke out.

"What?" Tim replied stunned.

"S-She C-Confessed to me, she wanted your attention, all of it." Ziva bursts into more tears as she's talking. Tim doesn't mind, she was never this emotional about Tony's frame up.

"Ziva." Tim pulled her face up and planted a small kiss on her lips. Then Ziva took control and it became deeper.

"Booth?" Dr. Brennan questioned looking up, sparkle in her eyes. He pulled her close and gave her enough time to refuse the he kissed her; it started out gentle and cautious at first but became more passionate. The two couples kissed and marveled in the moment of love between two people.


End file.
